


Alone at sea

by KuroXan



Series: Alone at Sea [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Injury Recovery, M/M, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Siren Craig, Tags May Change, Tweek is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroXan/pseuds/KuroXan
Summary: Stuck on a boat, eyes like stars became a distant memory.





	Alone at sea

**Author's Note:**

> Read the prequel before reading this story if you want any context.  
[The Prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931080)
> 
> Releasing this early for my friend birthday! Hope you guys enjoy this sequel.

Fuck! I’m going to be late, I wasn’t dressed and I should already be out of the door. Token is going to fucking kill me with his lectures about being late again. Why does my alarm clock never work? Never trust fairies to make your clocks, is the lesson I learnt but I never bothered to buy a new one because I'm a broke high schooler. I skipped breakfast in favour of feeding my familiar, that was definitely more important. I didn’t bother opening the bag, I cut it open with a knife. If Stripe is a good boy today, he won’t overeat but I know he’s a greedy brat.

Brushing my hair, skip. Making my bed, skip. I didn’t have the time. My teachers already hated me enough, they’re just waiting for an excuse to send me to detention. Shoving my books into my bag wasn’t as productive as I thought it’d be, sheets of paper were sticking out and I couldn’t zip it shut. I abandon it, I pulled on a green sweater and put on an old pair of jeans. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as fast as I could, screw singing happy birthday three times. My reflection looked decent enough.

I returned to my mangled bag, I stared at it with disgust for a moment. I closed it to the best of my ability, things stuck out but that was good enough. I dashed into my kitchen and made myself an instant coffee. Hot coffee in three seconds, it was worth every cent I spent on it. I nearly dropped my travel mug when I heard someone knock on the door. That was strange, people don’t visit me, let alone visit me before school. I couldn’t ignore it, I’d be late otherwise. Reluctantly I opened the door.

It was my worst nightmare. I never thought the government would be standing at my door. Okay, maybe that a bit over the top. It was the town’s mayor, my school principal and a third person, but I couldn’t see who it was. Oh God, I must be in big trouble if they got the mayor involved. I didn’t commit any crimes, I’m troubled but I’m a good kid that always follows the rules. I could feel sweat forming on my back but I tried to act like I wasn’t dying inside.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” I said as calmly as I could. I cursed inwardly as my left eye twitched slightly, it’s hardly noticeable but I was freaking out inside. _Please have the wrong door,_ I was begging in my mind. By the way the mayor turned to my principal and he nodded back, I was who they were looking for. Maybe there was a small bit of hope that they have the wrong guy.

“Are you Tweek Tweak?” The mayor asked. Oh shit, well fuck me. This morning just keeps getting better.

“Yes, I’m Tweek. Am I in trouble?” I needed to know. I’m not the kind of person that dances around the issue. The two looked at each other again, they even glanced at the third person with them before turning back to me.

“You’re not in trouble. We’re giving you a very important task.” My principal answered as he stroked his beard, as if he as struggling with what to say. I looked at him with a confused expression. He’s one of those annoying people who can’t even say what he needs to, get to the fucking point. We stood silently as he chose what to say. “We need you to look after this transfer student.” He gestured to the boy behind them.

I finally got a good look at the third person. He looked like he could be my age, but it was hard to tell since he was wearing a stupid mask. It was a plain white mask with a creepy smiley face with bloody tears running from its eyes drawn on, there wasn’t even eye holes. He had a weird blue hat with a yellow pompom which covered the rest of his head, I couldn’t even tell if he had hair or not. He had a weird belt choker on. His wore a loose low neck t-shirt and jeans. He was tall, he was the same height as my principal even though he was a step below him, he was skinny and most of his height was from his legs.

“I’m not going to lie, kid. We normally don’t let this thing on the loose without its arms being tied up and surrounded by body guards, but we can’t have students at your school panicking.” The mayor was real with me. _Wait, what the fuck did I hear?_

“Then why are you giving him to me? I’m just a human, I can’t defend myself from him.” I was pissed, beyond angry in fact.

“It’s like you said, you’re just human. Not only that, you are underachieving in school, you don’t do any sports or any other extracurricular activities and your social life leaves much to be desired. The point I’m getting to is, not many people would care if you died, you’re the most ideal student to look after it. In case it does go wild.” No, the mayor can’t seriously be saying this to me, like my life was some kind of expendable used straw.

“No! I refuse to do this!” I didn’t even care about being late to school anymore. I wanted nothing more than to close the door in their faces and charge back to my room. Sleep the day off like none of this ever happened to me. Is this really how people see me, an idiot who’s a recluse?

“Your parents already signed the papers. You don’t have a choice.” The mayor spoke smugly, I’ve never wanted to punch someone more in my life. Also, my parents were still screwing me over even though I moved out a year ago. Why are they still ruining my life? I thought I left that all behind but they’re still haunting me.

“You can’t do this to me! I’m a living person!” They didn’t even bother to look at me as I screamed. They started walking away, no longer acknowledging me.

“Why don’t I make it simple? If he kills anyone, you die as well. We have people ready kill you at any moment’s notice if we find out he did hurt another student. So, you better look after him.” Those were the mayor’s final words before he stepped into his car and drove away, leaving me with the murderous stranger.

I made my way back to the kitchen, I grabbed the nearest mug and threw it hard against the wall. I scream out in frustration as I tugged at my hair, a habit I lost a long time ago. I almost cried but I didn’t, I wouldn’t. I’m not weak. I glanced up to my clock, I could still make it to school on time. I released my grip on my hair. At the very least, I should get to school so I can see my friends.

I stepped back into the living room, that guy was still standing at my door. “I’m going to school.” I told him. He looked at me with his mask covered face, but he doesn’t respond to me. I let out a groan of frustration before careful going around him and walking out of the house. I didn’t risk touching him, at least I assume it’s a man. I took a look back, their skin was smooth and soft like a women’s but their shoulders are wide and their chest was flat. It’s hard to tell with species. I notice a number of hickeys trailing across their neck and collarbone. Great, not only was I dealing with my potential murderer, they were also a slut who had no shame about showing off their hickeys.

“Let’s go.” The other person slowly trailed after me. When I turned back, they hardly moved from their spot. “Hurry up.” When the other heard my voice they picked up the pace but they was still dragging behind. At this rate I was never going to make it to school. “Are you trying to mess with me? Hurry up!”

The other finally matched my pace after that. Great, then I might make it on time. I could see the school coming into view. I turned back to see that my travel buddy had stopped, they were holding onto a lamppost catching their breath seemingly. I checked the time, we could still make it if we keep walking. I sprinted over to them. I could hear loud wheezing which strangely didn’t seem to be coming from where their mouth would be, it sounded like it was coming from their chest.

I snapped out of my distracting thoughts, remembering that I need to get to school. Against my better judgment I pulled them by the arm and started dragging them to the school. They tried their best to keep up, but their legs seemed to be giving up on them. I dedicated all of my strength to making sure I got to the school on time. When we made it into the building I didn’t stop, I hauled us into my class before collapsing.

Token and Clyde jumped out of their seats as soon as I arrived. Token used a spell to relieve our exhaustion, being a shaman is ridiculously useful. “Glad to see you made it on time today.” Not a moment later Token said that, the bell rang. Clyde helped me up and into my seat. I was too mentally taxed to do it on my own. Token helped the other into one of the free seats before walking over to me and whispering in my ear. “Who’s that?”

“Long story.” I groaned back. He raised a brow at me. “Too long.”

Token politely nodded understandingly. He knew I’d tell him, I never kept secrets from the two. I tried my best to ignore the way everyone was looking me and the new kid. I did just burst into the room with a stranger in my arms, so I guess it’s understandable. I hate being stared at, I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. Thankfully the teacher walked in who drew away everybody’s attention.

“Alright students. We have a new transfer student. We don’t normally accept students this late into the year, but he’s a very important species ambassador.” Hushed whispers filled the room as soon as Miss Bautcrak finished her sentence. So, Mr Mystery was a guy. “I’m doing the register now.”

She went through all of the usual names until I heard a new one which perked my attention, “Tucker?” She called. Everyone stared at the new kid, he raised his hand as a response. His name was Tucker. That was probably a surname, or this kid had horrible parents. At least his name wasn’t Tweek.

The class began without much issue. I tried focusing on the lesson, but my eyes kept getting drawn to the new kid. He didn’t even have any books or a pencil, he just sat there. Here I am working my ass off to not fail and he’s just sitting there. I glared daggers into the back of the guys head until something fell into my mouth, I bit the end of my pencil off. This whole thing as stress me out. Clyde kept tossing me concerned looks, he could probably tell I was destressed. Token and Clyde are the only ones who ever notice. Me, the fucking recluse.

That nosy demi phoenix Kenny kept looking at me, even though everybody else were paying attention to the lesson. He persistently looked between me and the new kid. Those bright blue eyes of his were judging me because I’m a weirdo that carries strange boys into class. He grinned at me when he saw me glaring at him, showing off the gap between his two front teeth with pride.

By the end of the lesson I don’t even know what we were supposed to be learning. I was in a constant state of angry and hating life. I swear, I’m not emo.

I heard people whispering about Tucker as they walked out. Before Token and Clyde could finish packing, I grabbed Tucker’s arm and yanked him out of the class. A few people bump into him or maybe he bumped in to them. I brought him to a clear space in the courtyard.

“I’m forced to look after you and you can’t even take part in the lesson! Do you understand that people are ready to murder me and all you’re doing is sitting there?” I shouted, the other flinched at my harsh tone. I thought that would make me feel better, but it didn’t. It made me more pissed, I don’t know why. Not only that, he didn’t respond at all. He stood there completely still. I felt hurt and overwhelmed.

I might have started shouting again but I felt something touch my shoulder. I looked back and saw that it was Kenny with his fiery hair. “You need to calm down buddy.” He said soothingly. I let out a deep breath but it doesn’t help with my anger much. “He didn’t mean to upset you.”

“How would you know? He won’t even talk to me.” I grumbled, letting all my displeasure seep into my voice.

“Trust me, I’m a master at reading body language. He was listening very closely to what was happening in class, unlike you.” He poked at my chest, as if I was some sort of child. “Maybe he’s just shy, you’re a stranger to him too. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to you, you’re so mean and uptight.” He purred against my ear. I shove him off me.

“Wow, you must be really moody, you don’t normally act this salty. How about I do you a favour? I’ll take him off your hands for a few hours so you can calm down. How about it?” Kenny’s goofy smile coupled along with his words. Clearly, Kenny didn’t know he was dealing with a murderous death machine. At this point I stopped caring, I felt like no matter what I do I’ll die in the end anyways. At the very least, Kenny can’t die even if Tucker tried to kill him. I answered him by walking away, leaving the two alone.

I took my place in the canteen. Token and Clyde dropped whatever conversation they were having to give me their full attention. I didn’t even pack food for myself and I left my coffee at home. I’ve never wanted to cry more in my life. Clyde got up and sat next to me and pulled me in for a manly cuddle. Normally I’d punch him for babying me, but I really needed it right now.

“Do you want to tell us what’s happening? You’re clearly really upset about the whole thing.” He said using his motherly tone, it was comforting.

My hands shot up to my hair but Clyde pulled my arms back down before I could start yanking. “The mayor and principal came to my house this morning. They dumped that Tucker guy on me saying I need to look after him.”

“That’s definitely strange but you wouldn’t normally stress out this much if that was the only issue.” Token bent over the table and put a hand on my shoulder. I think I was trembling.

“They told me that he’s so dangerous that they normally have him bound and surround by guards but they don’t want to scare the other students. They want me to look after him being I’m disposable to them! If I die, it doesn’t matter because at least it’s not one of the other students. They went on about how I was just a human. saying if anyone else is hurt then they’ll kill me.” I think at this point I was crying, I couldn’t tell because my brain was a wreck.

“That’s not true and you know it! You’re a cool dude. Look at me, I’m just a human too.” Clyde started to pitch in on the comforting.

I stared at him. “There’s difference between me and you. You’re great at sports, tons of girls love you. And Token, you were born to a rich shaman family and you’re incredibly smart. I’m nothing.” I know I shouldn’t be holding my friends on a pedestal or putting myself down but the words from earlier that morning kept echoing through my head.

Token moved to sit next to me, his hand on my shoulders with a reassuring grip. “No Tweek, you’re amazing. Just because you don’t take part in clubs doesn’t mean you’re not talented. You can cook better than my own mom, you beat up the guy that bullied Clyde, you’re an amazing artist and most importantly, you’re a great friend.” Token made sure I was looking at him before he continued. “Me and Clyde would be devastated if you dead or disappeared. We’ll help you and make sure you don’t get hurt.”

“Thanks Token. Thanks Clyde.” Even though those two were annoying sometimes, they’re good friends.

“Where is that new kid anyways?” Token asked as he look around, trying to spot the mask wearing boy.

I tugged at my sleeve, I was embarrassed. “I might have given him to Kenny, accepting my death. Oh God, I’m so stupid. I need to find him before he hurts someone.” I tried to run back to the courtyard, but the bell rang before we could even get there, indicating that break was over.

Token’s hand was back on my shoulder. “Calm down Tweek. He’s with Kenny and Kenny can’t die, you’ll be fine. I thought you liked Kenny.” Token reassured me as we made our way to history. It was on the other side of the school which was always annoying. We said bye to Clyde as we passed the English department.

“I think he’s cool and all but he bothered me at a bad time. Plus, I knew he couldn’t die. I’m not that heartless.” I said as we reached our next class. We’re the last ones in before our class started, luckily people were too distracted with the new student to pay attention to me and Token.

Once I took my seat, I glance over to Kenny who looked completely fine or rather, he looked extremely happy. He was resting his head on his arms with his legs swinging under his seat. That was until Mr Soixanteneuf walked in, somehow this caused the weakened section of the ceiling to fall and crush Kenny. Ouch. His body set alight and turned to ashes. He hasn’t died in a while so it shouldn’t be too long until he comes back.

Token got up without a word and grabbed the class broom before moving Kenny’s ashes into the corner where he can safely be reborn while Mr Soixanteneuf carried on with the lesson. Everyone was used to the demi phoenix constantly dying, that’s why every single one of his classes has a broom.

I glance over at Tucker. He didn’t seem to be bothered that Kenny just died, it makes me wonder what happened between them during the break. Kenny didn’t seem upset but then again, Kenny never feels upset, he’s always a ball of bumbling joy. Tucker was just staring at the board in front of him, it was blank.

Today’s history class was on Sirens. Everything was going to be wrong. I know because I already read through the text book and it was filled with nothing but folklore. I’ve done my own research over the years and I’ve seen an actual siren and everything in there was wrong. We’re told to get our books out and can’t help but cringe at the drawings depicting sirens, there’s always extremely ugly drawings in them. They’re meant to be known for their beauty. The siren I met, I remember he wasn’t ugly and definitely not a haggard old lady.

Something hurt in my chest from thinking about Craig. Heartbreak maybe, guilt, sadness, anger towards myself or perhaps all of the above together. I should have never left him alone, I should have taken him with me, I should have looked harder and I should have never given up looking for him. I tried doodling him in my book, nothing looked right. I hardly remember what he even looked like, ten years did a number on my memory and the potion fumes didn’t help either.

I looked up at the board, the teacher was explaining how sirens would trick sailors into crashing into rocks before eating them. I chuckled under my breath. Craig could barely drink water from a plastic bottle, I doubt he could kill anyone. He was a cute and pretty clueless kid.

I wondered if he was still alive, Siren killing still isn’t banned. I shuddered at the thought of fishermen slaughtering an eight year old Craig. There were hundreds of pictures of people killing sirens and showing off the corpses proudly. I saw many in the research books I read and had to sift through all of the ones taken during the last ten years just to make sure none of them turned up with Craig body. I hope he wasn’t any of the ones mangled to the point where you couldn’t recognise the face. No, Craig had a very distinct scale pattern, so I don’t think so. Unless siren patterns change as they grow up.

I tried to bring my thoughts away from Craig, I already go through this every night, it keeps me up already. I glance over at Tucker, I’m meant to be looking after him. I decide to try to figure out what species he was. Pale skin, maybe a vampire. No, he was in sun earlier. He was tall but too short to be a giant, even for a dwarf giant. I don’t think any of these were dangerous enough to warrant body guards. I gave up trying to figure it out.

Tucker was staring at the teacher rather than the board with the diagram. Kenny was right though, that guy seemed to be really invested in what Mr Soixanteneuf was saying, even though it was all hot garbage. Tucker would nod when the teacher would ask if everyone understood, it was a small nod that no one would notice. He seemed to also be playing with something under his hat, maybe he did have hair.

The next class was Biology, Token and Clyde don’t share this lesson with me sadly. However, the principal clearly made sure that me and Tucker shared every single lesson which made sense. We were seated next to each other. It was awkward, Tucker wouldn’t even look or say anything to me. I felt ignored, which I don’t normally mind but we’re meant to be working on this work sheet in pairs.

“Do you think the part for evaporation in transpiration is the stoma or the xylem? I don’t remember.” I was trying to break the ice, but I also genuinely didn’t know the answer. I was doodling at the time. Tucker just looked at me with that creepy mask, his stare hung there for a minute before returning to stare at a wall. I sighed before finishing the work sheet alone.

The moment the lesson finished a certain demi phoenix came bursting into my class. I didn’t have time to react as he pulled Tucker out of the class. I chased after them with a bit of a struggle, people kept blocking my way. I wasn’t quite as swift as Kenny. I couldn’t see them once I reached the courtyard. It took a bit of searching but I managed to find the duo, I found them sitting at the far end of the courtyard. The two were laughing together.

Kenny saw me coming over and excused himself before walking over to me. “He’s all yours. I need to meet up with Stan.” He pinched my ear playfully and blew me kisses before leaving, he does that to everyone. Though, I know that he’s the kind of guy who doesn’t have sex unless it’s long term. He’s a nice guy but he likes to pretend flirt too much or maybe that’s just part of his personality.

“So… Umm… You and Kenny are friends?” I asked, trying to be polite. Tucker faced me and after a minute he shrugs. He’s not talking to me again. I find it extremely annoying because I know he was chatting with Kenny, I saw. I wonder if the guy hates me. Well, I am the guy stopping him going on a murdering spree I suppose.

Clyde and Token found us at some point. They must have noticed the thick tension between the two of us because they approached with some caution written on their faces. They hesitantly sat besides us and they ate in awkward silence.

The last class went just as well as the others. At least Kenny didn’t die this time, that was a good sign perhaps. The math class was extremely boring, I think I fell asleep towards the end. I tend to fall asleep in math a lot since I don’t sleep much, and the teacher was an extremely boring bitch. Kyle poked my shoulder when the class was over before leaving the class with Kenny, it’s more like he dragged Kenny out. Tucker seemed to be waiting for me at his table.

“Let’s go.” He perked up when he heard me and followed me once I walked past. He trailed behind me, occasionally bumping into a few things along the way. For a murderer, he was pretty clumsy. We were nearly back at my house when I turned on one of the streets, but Tucker kept walking. I pulled him back, he was moments away from being hit by a car, he was lucky I noticed in time. He looked at me but didn’t say anything. I just let out deep breath and made my way back home, but I kept a closer eye on him this time. Can he even see past that mask? It doesn’t have eye holes, but he seemed to mostly follow me fine enough.

I finally made it back home. Well, technically it’s not my house. It’s Token’s parent’s home but they put my name on the property when I needed to move away from my parents. I’m thankful, I’ll forever be thankful. I turned to Tucker, “Stay here. Don’t move or else.” I warned before going into the kitchen. I smelled like coffee, I think I’ve stained the smell into the walls from making it so much. A coffee addiction is always better than a potion fumes addiction is what I always think.

I was in the middle of making a new coffee cup when I suddenly felt extremely stressed out of nowhere. I felt my heart pound in my chest, I felt scared. That’s not right, I shouldn’t be feeling like this. There’s only one reason why I’d be panicking like this out of nowhere, Stripe.

I saw Tucker holding my distressed familiar against the ground. My legs moved before mind could even think. I pushed him off Stripe. “Get away from him!” I screamed. As soon as he was free, Stripe waddled back to me. Tucker seemed shocked that I pushed him, he stumbled to get up but he couldn’t, so he stayed seated on the ground.

“What the fuck is your problem?” I demanded. He looked up at me but didn’t say anything, it made my blood boil. “Just answer me, I know you can fucking talk. I saw you talking to Kenny!” He shook his head at me. I felt Stripe nudge my foot, he was trying to calm me down. When I looked back up at guy in front of me, I couldn’t help getting furious. It reminded me about what happened this morning and how it made me feel worth less, the way he blatantly ignores me which makes me feel like dirt and he hurt Stripe, the most important thing in my life.

“I hate you! I fucking hate you!” He was taken back by my shouting. I’ve never screamed this angrily in my life, not even my druggy parents have made me this mad. “You just come into my life and ruin this peaceful life I’ve had, You treat me like dirt, I saved your life from being hit by a car and all you do is look at me with that stupid mask on your face.”

I walk over to him, Stripe doesn’t follow me. “I know you can’t see behind that mask so why do you even fucking wear it?” I tried to take it off but he stops me, he pushed my arm away. I grab at it and he smacks my arms. I don’t even care if I hurt him or he hurts me. I practically have to climb onto him so I can reach for it, he kicks at me and struggles against me. My hands start to get covered in scratches as he tried to pry my arms away from his mask. The cuts hurt like a bitch, but I managed to shove him onto his back. I eventually over power him and grasp the mask, I yanked it off before he could escape my grip, it came off easily.

My eyes met dull dark grey ones, they stared back at me blankly. Looking at them made me feel like I was drowning, they had a depth to them that was indescribable. Framed by long black lashes, I had to tear my eyes away from the sight. His skin was pale just like the rest of his body. His mouth was covered by a muzzle, like what you would put on a dog or a young werewolf. His face looked human but more flaw less, like a porcelain doll. His black hair peeked out from under his hat, no longer covered by the mask. It reminded me of seaweed. I didn’t know what to say. I reached down to his shoulder and pushed back the neck of his shirt, to reveal a portion of his back. There were birth marks littering his shoulder blade, they looked like constellations. 

It was Craig.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow my Art(I'm more of an artist than a writer):  
[Tumblr](https://kuroxanarts.tumblr.com)  
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kuroxann/)
> 
> Want to join the discord?  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/TrKfKQN)
> 
> I wasn't really meant to post this so early but happy birthday to my dear friend so the next update might not be for a while. Feel free to tell me how much you hate me now in the comments


End file.
